Pour l'amour des pancakes !
by Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr
Summary: Beaucoup de super-héros aiment les pancakes. Et ne parlons pas des canadiens. Superfamily & Spideypool !


_Yo !_

_Petit cadeau nocturne sur Skype à LadyLawy, et dans notre entreprise commune de peupler le fandom de ce pairing, beh j'le publie eh eh. Et oui c'est du superfamily :P (J'aurai même pu le caser dans ma série, mais c'était pas centré sur du stony alors ... )_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Pour l'amour des pancakes !<strong>_

Peut-être que Peter avait clandestinement invité son petit-ami secret dans sa chambre pour la soirée, peut-être que c'était pour la nuit, en tout cas, ils jouaient tous les deux sur sa console et comme Wade perdait, il tentait de déconcentrer le plus jeune en le poussant ou en le taquinant. Mais rien à faire ça ne fonctionnait pas, l'adolescent était trop fort à ce jeu de combat, alors Wade déploya sa technique fatale : il sauta sur Peter et l'embrassa partout.

-Wade ! protesta-t-il faussement en riant. Arrête on fait trop de bruit ! Mes pères vont nous entendre !

Le mercenaire se redressa sous la mention du risque qu'il encourait à être ici :

-Chut ! Ne parle pas d'eux, tu sais très bien qu'ils arrivent quand tu fais ça ! Râla-t-il.

Juste comme l'avait prévu Wade, des coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Les deux fautifs se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde avant que Deadpool ne file se cacher sous le lit et que Peter éteigne sa PS3 précipitamment.

-Peter ? Je peux entrer ? demandait Steve derrière la porte.

-Euh, une minute ! supplia le jeune homme en repoussant la jambe couverte de rouge et noir qui dépassait de sous son lit.

Dans le couloir Steve fronça les sourcils ... pourquoi ''une minute'' ? Qu'est-ce que son fils était en train de faire exactement ? ... Quand Peter entre-ouvrit sa porte, Steve avait un air gêné sur le visage ... Bon, okay c'était suspect et le garçon comprit immédiatement ce qui avait traversé la tête de son père, mais au moins ... il ne savait pas pour Wade, et il préférait passer pour un adolescent en rut que pour ... euh ...

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda le blond sans vraiment avoir envie d'entendre la réponse.

-Euh, hésita Spider-man en jetant un coup d'œil à sa chambre en guise d'inspiration, je jouais aux jeux vidéo.

Steve ne sembla pas le croire, mais tant pis. Soudain un énorme problème le frappa ... il ne l'avait pas remarqué pendant sa brève révision de sa chambre, mais sur son oreiller ... il y avait un truc qui allait forcément le griller : le masque de Deadpool ...

-Euh ... laissa-t-il échapper en refermant subrepticement le battant de sa porte, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il ensuite en reprenant un peu constance.

Steve avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu et il eut un sourire en lui répondant :

-J'ai fait des pancakes.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit celui qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres de son fils. C'était pour ça qu'il vivait, il en était certain.  
>Peter referma la porte derrière lui et courut presque dans la cuisine.<p>

En entrant dans la pièce, ils surprirent un génie malin penché au dessus du plat des crêpes, une dans chaque main, une dans la bouche, les trois tartinées de confiture de différents fruits. Tout le monde se figea ... avant que Captain America ne pose ses poings sur ses hanches et n'affiche un air de reproche.

-Tony ... commença-t-il.

-Quoi ... ? J'en ai mangé que cinq ! se défendit le milliardaire.

Les fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent ...

-Bon d'accord, j'en ai mangé huit ...

L'adolescent rit en avançant vers le plat tandis que ses pères se lançaient des regards de faux reproche. C'était plutôt mignon. Et Peter avait suffisamment faim pour ne pas s'en soucier plus que ça.

-Pourquoi ça t'as pris si longtemps d'aller le chercher ? demanda Tony à son mari.

Peter faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. Honnêtement il venait d'avoir une vision de Wade allongé sous son lit et il valait mieux ne pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps, et si en plus ses pères devenaient curieux sur ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre, il allait passer un moment très gênant.

-J'peux en emporter dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il avec son regard de chiot innocent.

Cette technique fonctionnait sur beaucoup de personne, y compris Wade et Steve ... Mais Tony l'avait identifiée depuis longtemps ... depuis qu'il avait quatre ans en fait ... et il avait développé une immunité à cette bouille terrible.

-Quoi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta chambre pour que tu y passes autant de temps franchement hein ? On te voit plus à part pour les repas ! On veut faire des trucs avec toi nous, tu veux pas regarder la télé ? fit Tony.

Peter était toujours impressionné par la capacité de son père à déblatérer ses mots et ses idées aussi rapidement. Il n'avait jamais le temps de protester et il ne pouvait répondre à aucune question puisqu'elles étaient immédiatement suivies d'une autre. Bon, au moins cela lui évitait d'avoir à avouer ce qu'il faisait dans sa chambre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et capitula. Il suivit ses papas, et amena le plat avec eux, pour le poser sur la table basse devant le canapé.

-Enlève tes pieds papa !

-Gna gna, fit Tony en enlevant ses pieds du meuble.

Jarvis leur alluma la télé et ils durent faire un brainstorming pour décider quoi regarder parce que Steve ne voulait pas voir les séries que proposait Tony et Tony ne voulait pas voir les films que proposait Steve, alors ils demandèrent comme d'habitude à Peter de décider s'il préférait les séries de son père, ou les films de son papa ...

-Oh mais non, arrêtez de faire ça ! C'est soûlant franchement ! J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si vous divorciez et que je devais choisir avec qui je veux habiter ...

-Oh parle pas de malheur sale petit manipulateur va ! Allez choisis ! Le pressa Tony en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Raaah ! Papa arrête ! J'avais mis du gel ! T'es chiant !

-C'est toi qui est chiant, morveux !

-Hey, ça suffit ! Les gronda Steve.

Finalement ce fut Jarvis qui choisit un des films de la liste de Cap, parce qu'il était toujours jaloux quand Tony accordait trop son attention à son fils. D'ailleurs pour se venger, il ignora aussi les demandes de son créateur pour toute la soirée.

Au bout d'une heure d'un thriller au suspense insoutenable, Peter commençait à stresser ... ça faisait une heure que Wade était tout seul dans sa chambre. Il espérait qu'il avait rallumé la console et qu'il jouait. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'allait pas bousiller sa partie de Skyrim, mais bon il avait plus peur qu'il ne soit reparti chez lui, ou pire, qu'il soit parti en exploration de la maison.

Soudain, un point rouge à la lisière de son champ de vision le fit se tendre comme la corde de l'arc d'oncle Hawkeye. Il savait que c'étaient ses sens d'araignée qui lui avaient fait remarquer le mouvement et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ses pères ne l'aient perçu.

Il déplaça d'abord ses yeux vers sa gauche, puis il tourna sa tête de quelques degrés, très discrètement, pour voir juste à côté du bras du canapé, Deadpool, toujours le visage à découvert, à quatre pattes sur le tapis qui lui souriait comme un idiot. L'adolescent le fusilla du regard un petit moment avant de lui demander en bougeant les lèvres sans qu'un seul son s'en échappe ce qu'il foutait ici bordel de merde ...

-(Je peux en avoir un ?) lui renvoya l'abruti de mercenaire de la même manière.

-(Un quoi ?)

-(Un pancake !)

Peter serra les dents. Tous ces risques pour un pancake ?! Voilà ce que c'était de sortir avec un psychopathe canadien ...

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et l'ignora dans l'espoir qu'il partirait. Mais, au bout de trente secondes, il entendit un petit ''pssst'' ...

Peter sentit ses entrailles se tordre subitement quand son père passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui demanda à l'oreille si le film lui plaisait. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un sourire forcé et Tony déposa un bisou bienveillant sur sa tempe. Peter avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en pensant que son petit-ami clandestin se trouvait à moins d'un mètre cinquante de ses parents ... qui allaient le tuer s'ils le découvraient.

-(Pssssst !)

-C'est quoi ce bruit, demanda Tony à voix basse à son fils.

-C'est ... ça doit être un moustique ! s'empressa de dire Peter.

Sa voix mal assurée attira l'attention de Steve.

-Quel moustique ?

-C'était pas un bruit de moustique ... grogna Tony.

Peter posa vivement sa main sur la tête de Wade qui tentait toujours d'avoir un pancake et il appuya très fort dessus et le mercenaire se trouva soudain le nez dans les poils du tapis.

-Bah, ptet une chauve-souris dehors, ou les klaxons des voitures, ou un truc dans le film ! Arrêtez de parler, je comprends plus rien au scénario !

Les deux amants se regardèrent et se moquèrent silencieusement de leur fils juste en se regardant. Ils faisaient ça souvent et ça agaçait l'adolescent parce que globalement il pensait qu'ils étaient chanceux de l'avoir ! Il ne buvait pas, il ne se droguait pas, il ne fumait pas non plus, et il avait de bonnes notes. Ils exagéraient alors il croisa les bras et bouda.

-Allez, fais pas la tête ! Tiens prends un pancake, tenta Tony pour le dérider.

Le jeune homme attrapa l'assiette et leur tira la langue, puis profita d'avoir le plat pour filer dans la cuisine.

Les deux super-papas rirent en lui conseillant de ne pas les manger trop vite et retournèrent à leur film tout en se câlinant.

Arrivé dans la cuisine et l'attention des deux autres détournée de lui, Peter posa les crêpes sur la table et regarda par la pote entrouverte Wade allongé derrière le canapé. Il lui fit signe de se ramener et vite fait, mais le mercenaire remonta sa cagoule jusqu'à son nez et lui tira la langue à son tour.

-(Oh mon dieu Wade viens ici !) articula Spider-man.

Seul un sourire joueur lui répondit et l'abruti se redressa pour s'accroupir. Il pouffa en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire et Peter sentit ses genoux faiblir. Il regarda Wade se retourner vers ses pères et joignant ses poings juste devant son menton, il eut un petit instant non maîtrisé de fangirling devant Captain America, ou plutôt l'arrière de la tête de Captain America.

-(Wade !)

-(OMG Captain Americaaaaaa !)

-(WAAAAADE !)

-(Je peux lui arracher un cheveu ?)

-(NON !)

-(Juste un !)

-(OMG WAAADE !)

-(Oh je sais !)

Wade tira silencieusement un sabre des fourreaux fixés sur son dos et Peter eut une vague de sueur froide ... Alors Deadpool coupa une mèche de cheveux blonds, et piétina sur place en rangeant son arme qui avait tranché tellement de gorges que Peter était sur le point de défaillir.

Il eut une danse de la victoire au ralenti, avant que Peter ne lui lance sa toile dessus et ne le tire violemment à l'intérieur de la cuisine. L'adolescent ferma ensuite vivement la porte, en se retenant de la claquer et faire trembler les murs.

Malgré toute sa maîtrise, il ne put s'empêcher d'asséner une claque derrière la tête de son fou de petit-ami. Wade rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, mais sa main ne pouvait lâcher la mèche de cheveux qu'elle tenait et l'autre était occupée à attaquer une proie de choix : un pancake parfaitement doré.

Elle aussi se prit un coup de la part de l'araignée, qui fusilla Wade de ses jolis yeux bruns et qui partit dans le couloir en emportant l'assiette avec lui. Alors le mercenaire suivit le fumet de l'odeur de ses proies, et grâce à son savoir-faire, c'est-à-dire à force de le chatouiller, de l'embrasser, de le supplier, de le toucher partout et surtout là où il ne fallait pas, il eut raison de son adorable Spideychou d'amour à lui tout seul et s'empiffra le reste de la soirée. Peter le laissa faire et fit semblant de lui en vouloir. En vérité, il était soulagé, il l'avait échappé belle encore une fois. Il fallait vraiment qu'il leur avoue ... un jour ... peut-être ...

Dans le salon, le générique du film défilait lentement sur l'écran du home cinéma StarkInd.

-Il faut vraiment qu'on lui dise qu'on sait qu'il a un petit-copain ... soupira Steve.

* * *

><p><em>Voilàààààà ! C'est tout pour cette fois mais je reviendrai ! Je reviendrai nyahahaha !<em>


End file.
